xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Paralysis (debuff)
Paralysis is a non-damaging debuff in Xenoblade Chronicles. It reduces the target's auto-attack activation rate to 25%. Furthermore, special auto-attacking abilities, like Counter-attacking and Double Attacks, are disabled as long as this debuff persists. Arts are still useable while this debuff is active. This debuff is a counterpart to Arts Seal, which limits art usage but does not affect auto-attacks. Distribution Arts * Behave (Riki) * Dive Sobat (Reyn) * Zero Gravity (Fiora) Gems * Paralysis * Paralysis Resist Enemies (by Art Name) Blast Laser III * Calm Anzabi * Hover Astas (normal) Bolt from the Blue * Sani Telethia Bolt Screw * Glacier Acon * Mechon M67 (normal) * Mechon M67 (story) Custom Grand Shot * Mumkhar (Sword Valley) * Spirit - Mumkhar Demon Purging Fire * Avalanche Abaasy Electric Tongue VII * Bizarre Ragoel * Eryth Rhana * Vicious Rhana Fireball Rush * Corladio Apis * Crista Apis * Hasal Apis * Klanis Apis * Latio Apis * Marmor Apis * Petra Apis Glorious Bolt VIII * Exposure Wolfol Great Laser VI * Apocrypha Generator Light of Demise * Final Marcus Lightning Ball * Defensive Guard Unit (first) * Defensive Guard Unit (second) Linear Laser IV * Jade Face (also uses Quick Cannon) Linear Laser V * Spirit - Gadolt (also uses Quick Cannon) Noise of Despair * Musical Vanflare * Shadeless Matrix Paralyse Gasp II * Ciconia Ekidno * Decay Ekidno Paralysis Scales * Atmos Flier * Clima Flier * Clowd Flier * Colony Flier * Fine Flier * Happiness Flier * Weather Flier Quick Cannon * Gadolt * Jade Face (also uses Linear Laser IV) * Spirit - Gadolt (also uses Linear Laser V) Ripple Laser III * Destroyer Salvacion * M71 Fire Support * M71 Flexible Unit * M76/MOIST Sacrifishot * Quinto Nova Shock Wave * Arel Telethia (Alcamoth) * Arel Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Asha Telethia * Clandestine Apety * Inja Telethia * Phoenix Telethia * Primordial Telethia * Telethia Arielle * Telethia Galdo * Telethia Galvin * Telethia Lecrough * Telethia Lesunia Thunder Flash * Beautiful Vagul * Experienced Tristan * M53/THANK * M55/DREAD * M58 Tactical Unit * Mechon M53X (Ether Mine) * Mechon M55 (normal) * Mechon M55 (story) Thunderbolt * Sani Telethia * Spirit - Telethia Thunderbolt II * Acid Upa * Affluent Beleth * Colony Upa * Conflagrant Raxeal * Itmos Upa * Mad Upa * North Star Gusion * Prado Upa * Sesna Lexos * Sestago Lexos * Vengeful Daulton * Woeful Upa Ultra Paralyse Blast III * Confusion Ekidno * Cumulus Danaemos * Pelargos Ekidno Volt Burst I * Aqua Nebula (Satorl Marsh) (also uses Volt Whip) * Emeraude Nebula (also uses Volt Whip) * Grom Nebula (also uses Volt Whip) * Saldox Nebula (also uses Volt Whip) * Wind Nebula (also uses Volt Whip) Volt Eruption II * Graceful Holand (also uses Volt Whip) Volt Whip * Aqua Nebula (Satorl Marsh) (also uses Volt Burst I) * Bulganon Nebula * Emeraude Nebula (also uses Volt Burst I) * Fiume Nebula * Frost Nebula * Graceful Holand (also uses Volt Eruption II) * Grom Nebula (also uses Volt Burst I) * Saldox Nebula (also uses Volt Burst I) * Solare Nebula * Uragano Nebula * Wind Nebula (also uses Volt Burst I) Counter Spike * Dickson * Kamikaze Bune * Offensive Strike Unit * Quinto Nova * Saldox Nebula * Solare Nebula * Zanza Guardian (second summoning) * Zanza Guardian (third summoning) Topple Spike * Hista Aries Category:XC1 Status